


Morning Crave

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom!Bucky, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: Waking up next to your boyfriend Bucky always makes you needy, especially when he hasn’t been home for an entire week.





	Morning Crave

If there was something you loved about your boyfriend Bucky, it was how thorough he was when it came to pleasing you. Whether you wanted it rough, quick and needy or soft, slow and giggly, he happily obliged, taking further and further into oblivion. Chasing your release to have you gasp and moan his name in the most sinful way probably was his favorite hobby. But if there was something you hated about your boyfriend Bucky, it was how fucking needy he had made you.

Bucky was just so good at knowing which button to press to have you exactly how he wanted you, nothing could satisfy you as much as him. No matter how long or how many times you tried to reach for your own release, it was never as Earth shattering as when Bucky was fucking you into the mattress.

You huffed as you placed the shower head back on its wall support, you chest heaving more from having to stand up on one leg for so long, nearly slipping a numerous number of times, than from the disappointing orgasm you barely reached. Fuck you hated Bucky sometimes. You used to be great at getting yourself off. It could take you under two minutes or over an hour, depending on how you wanted it. But now, it was painful and frustrating.

You resumed in your initial activity that was taking a shower to get ready for work. But fuck, you were horny today. Bucky had gotten home late from a week long mission and you were both too exhausted to do anything. He had slipped in between the sheets somewhere around two in the morning and you curled up into each other’s arms, exchanging soft, sleepy kisses. After making sure he was alright, you both had fallen into deep slumber.

But when your alarm went off a few hours later, Bucky’s hard on pressed against your ass, you suddenly didn’t feel so tired anymore. You had desperately missed him for the past week. You had missed waking up next to him, cooking dinner with him, him picking you up from work with a flower he had picked on his way hidden behind his back. You had also missed his sleep talking, his pancakes and the way he sneaked up behind you when you put on make up in the morning, snaking his arms around your waist and kissing your neck.

Yes, you had missed Bucky a lot during the past week and your body was painfully aware of your depravation. Everything ached for him. Even your skin was tickling and burning for his. You bit your lip as you padded yourself dry, the image on Bucky asleep in your bed, barely wearing anything playing in your mind.

You had thought of waking him up when your alarm went off, the ache between your leg too intense. But you knew from his light snoring and how much you had struggled free yourself from his tight hold that he was exhausted. His mission must have been draining for him not to even groan when the alarm rang. So you had simply pulled the covers higher on him and peck his lips softly before walking towards the bathroom.

But now you needed him. You needed to feel him everywhere, his hungry kisses that always left your skin raw from the friction of his stubble, his hands mapping you out, guiding you, holding you in place. The thought of his low, sleepy grunts made you shiver in anticipation and you dropped the towel, walking back towards the bedroom with determination. You needed Bucky and you needed him now.

Your entire body throbbed in need when you saw Bucky sprawled on the bed for you. He had rolled onto his back, pulling the covers lower in the process and giving you the most delicious view of his muscular torso. You could have whimpered from that sight. His right arm was covering his eyes, his lips slightly parted. Fuck, you had won the lottery with that one.

Very silently, you walked back to the bed and slipped under the covers, immediately wrapped into Bucky’s familiar warmth. He only had been back for a few hours but the sheets were already filled with his scent, making your heart swell up in your chest. A wicked smile crept up your lips when you lifted the covers enough to see that his morning wood was still there and you felt your core clenching at the emptiness.

Carefully, you pulled yourself up onto your knees and moved to straddle Bucky’s hips, your core hovering just above his cock but not touching him just yet. You placed your hands on his torso and slowly ran them up his perfect torso, loving the way your fingers moved with the ripples of his muscles and you leaned to kiss his neck. “Bucky,” you purred, planting a second kiss a little higher, getting closer to his sweet spot.

Your smile widened when he tried to hum to make you understand he was listening but his sleeping state made it look like a groan. You moved your lips right were you knew you would have him really listening and planted a soft, open mouthed kiss on his skin. Bucky’s breathing hitched and he pulled his arm away, opening an eye. He didn’t need to look under the covers to see that you were completely naked and his cock twitched at the thought.

You didn’t look up at him, only buried your face in his neck and nuzzled it with your nose, “babe, I need you,” you mumbled, breathing him in. Bucky was sleep deprived, he was exhausted and his muscles were still healing from his long week mission. But Bucky would have to be dead to ever say no to you mewling for him like you were right now. He knew you enough to know what you needed him for but no fog in his brain was thick enough not to have a little fun first.

A deep, low chuckle rumbled through his chest and you bit his neck playfully in respond. “Well, good morning,” he smiled lazily, happy to finally be able to wake up next to you before planting his lips on the top of your head. “What do you need me for, doll?” his voice was rasp and thick and automatically made you arch your back to pressed your naked form against his. You swore couldn’t suppress the soft moan that escaped your lips when your skins touched. His was as scorching hot as usual and clashed perfectly with the cold metal hand that was slowly running up your spine, making your nipple immediately harden.

Your entire body shudder at the feeling and you couldn’t help but lower your hips, placing your core right on his rock hard cock. Bucky let out an animalistic growl when he felt your glistening slit pressing onto his too sensitive cock. You felt goosebumps arising all over your body at the sound and feeling and you couldn’t help but start grinding ever so slowly against him, coaxing him in the process.

Bucky’s metal hand reached for the back of your head and pulled you up so you were facing each other, his eyes so filled with lust you could barely see the blue in them anymore. He placed his right hand on your hip, digging his fingers in your flesh but still letting you control your movement. “Is that why you need me for, doll? To take care of your dripping pussy?” You felt your walls clenching at his words and a soft whimper ran past your lips.

“Yes, please. I missed you so much,” you weren’t even surprised to hear you were almost whining as you plead him. Bucky’s smile turned predatory and you felt his length twitching against your core. He pulled your face closer to his until your lips were almost touching but not quite, so he could taste your pleads. “You’re such a needy little thing, Y/N, aren’t you?” his raw whisper made you bite your lip and you rocked your hips a little harder against his as you nodded. You dug your nails in his chest, feeling your crave only growing by the second. “Just for you,” you whispered, already breathless.

“Fucking hell,” Bucky grunted, knowing that he wouldn’t last long if you kept on begging so much because he probably was a deprived as you, if not more. “Why don’t you show me just how much you missed me, doll?” he suggested, pecking your lips so softly you whined when he took a handful of your hair and pulled on it so you could straighten your back. His metal hand moved from the back of your head to your torso. He ran a finger right between your breasts without actually touching them before he placed the hand on your other hip.

You squirmed under his touch, a breathless chuckle escaping you from the tickling. Your grinding was still slow but you were pressing so hard against Bucky, pre-cum escaped from the tip of his cock and mixed with your juice. “If you keep on going I’m not gonna be able to deliver,” Bucky growled. You could see by the way his chest was raising and falling as heavily as yours that he needed you as much as you did and a satisfied smirk crept up your lips.

You shifted on one of your knee, allowing you to lift your hips a little and you took him in your hand, squeezing him ever so softly as you ran your hand up and down his length. You didn’t miss the way his hips jerked up from the mattress as he grunted your name. If you loved Bucky having total control on you, you couldn’t deny you also loved feeling when you had Bucky turning putty into your hands.

You aligned him at your entrance. The tip was barely inside that your walls already spasmed in recognition. Bucky hissed at the pressure around his too sensitive tip and he stopped breathing to keep himself in check. His eyes travelled up from were your bodies became one to the ecstasy on your face. Your eyes were rolled back, lips parted, as you lower yourself on him, painfully slowly and allowing you two to feel every single inch of each other and how perfectly your body fitted.

Bucky waited for you to take him fully and to place your hands on his stomach to take a choked up breath. He didn’t quite know if it was from the feeling you being wrapped around him so tightly or the sheer pleasure painted on your face but he knew that if he wasn’t biting his tongue he would burst out right here, right now. “Fuck, doll, you’re so tight. So fucking perfect around me,” Bucky growled, not missing the way your walls clenched at his praise as you tried to get used to the stretching of your walls around his massive cock. Not matter now many times you two had slept together, you always, always needed a second to adapt. 

You opened your eyes, meeting Bucky’s and you whimpered when you felt him dig his fingers deeper in the flesh of your hips, silently begging you to start moving. You nodded , biting your bottom lip and slowly lifted up your hips, earning another hiss from Bucky. Once he was almost out of you, you lowered yourself a little bit faster, moaning in delight. With the help of Bucky’s hands on your hips, it didn’t take long for you to set a pace, alternating between slow and fast, always following Bucky’s lead.

Your heavy breathing, soft moans and groans quickly filled the thick air in the room as you rolled your hips against his, seeking friction on your clit with Bucky’s pelvic bone, sending jolts along your spine for each pressure. You were completely lost in your own pleasure, bottom lip brought between your lip, brows drawn together as neither of you parted eye contact. You needed to look at each other, to make your skin tickle from the intensity of your gazes.

Bucky noticed your breathing growing shallower and you motion a little more erratic, almost desperate, overpowering his hold on your hips, sign that you were reaching your goal. Without warning, he let go of your hips to wrap his arms around your torso, pulling you impossibly close to himself. You crashed your lips on his, your hand reaching for his hair and you cling onto them.

Your new position allowed Bucky more leverage and he started pounding faster inside of you, desperate to feel you reach your climax. “That’s it, babe, cum for me,” he growled against your lips, your high pitched moans only fueling him. “Cum for me, Y/N. Be the good girl I know you are, show me how much you missed me.” You felt the familiar warn and bubbly feeling in your lower stomach growing faster with his praises combined to his faster, more erratic pace. It was a matter of second before you were pushed over the edge, pulling hard on his hair, eyes closed, brows drawn together into a deep frown, lips parted wide against his as no sound left your mouth.

Your walls clenched so painfully hard around Bucky’s cock, he had difficulties moving but he was too desperate to ride out your orgasm to stop now. His heart exploded in his chest when you were able to catch your breath and gasped loudly, his name falling off your lips like a mantra. Bucky couldn’t last much longer. In one swift motion, he pinned you down to the mattress, lifting your legs higher on each side of your body to allow him to thrust impossible deep inside of you.

You were still high, unable to land from your climax. One of your hand still in his hair, the other digging painfully hard in his back, you could do nothing but cry out Bucky’s name desperately with each thrust as he chased his own release, his face buried deep in your neck. You could feel his teeth digging in your skin at the junction of your neck and shoulder in a desperate attempt to mark you. His. Only his. It was raw, animalistic, needy. The headboard of the bed slamming against the wall with each thrust, the noises you two made didn’t sound human anymore.

Between the spasming of your walls and the sinful way his name fell off your lips, it didn’t take long for Bucky to twitch and burst, his entire body trembling. You wrapped your arms tighter around him as the most inhuman moan left your lips when you felt him coming inside of you. You were his.

Slowing down his thrusts, both of you panting heavily, he ran his tongue to sooth the area he just bit, earning a soft moan from you. “Sorry ‘bout that,” Bucky mumbled against your skin as he placed a soft kiss on it, slowly coming to a stop. You sighed deeply before being shaken up by and uncontrollable breathless giggle. “Please never apologize for leaving souvenirs.”

Bucky chuckled deeply and nuzzled your neck, tickling you with his beard as he breathed you in. You giggled even more, feeling his heart beating as hard as yours against your chest and you ran your hand up and down his spine as you massaged his scalp to soothe your previous harshness.

The purr that traveled from his chest through yours made a shiver running up your own spine. You felt his lips curling up into the widest smile as he kissed a slow, tender trail up your lips and you both sighed in deep content. “Fuck, I’ve missed you,” you mumbled at the same time, making you both giggle heartily and Bucky pecked your lips repeatedly, loving just how it made you giggle even more. He could never have enough of this sound. He could never have enough of you.


End file.
